Dust devil
A dust devil is a slayer monster that requires level 65 Slayer to kill. A face mask, masked earmuffs, slayer helmet, Helm of Devilry, Helm of Keening or Mask of Dust is required to slay them, whether in the Smoke Dungeon or Chaos Tunnels, because of their effects on players without protection. Locations * Smoke Dungeon - western section of the dungeon; the dwarf multicannon can be used here. * Chaos Tunnels - easily reached by entering the rift north of Edgeville Monastery, (not the artefact north of the monastery as that takes you to the King Black Dragon's lair) then taking the north-west portal from the gargoyles, running west through the mummies and taking the north-west portal, finally taking the north-east portal from monks of Zamorak. Strengths and weaknesses Dust devils use Ranged attacks to fight, and a Slayer level of at least 65 is required in order to kill them. They are capable of draining a player's combat stats to 1, lowering Prayer and Summoning points to nothing, and dealing rapid hits of 350 damage. In addition to this, their Smoke Dungeon habitat also deals rapid damage to unprotected players. To prevent this, it is mandatory to wear protective face gear; a face mask, masked earmuffs, any slayer helm variant, a mask of Dust, or the helm of Devilry. Any of these will block both the environmental and the dust devil's stat-lowering attacks, meaning that only Ranged damage will be dealt. Dust devils are weak to crush weapons. This means the most effective weapons to use on them are dual-wielded drygore maces, the chaotic maul, a superior kyzaj or a Saradomin sword. For players who struggle to kill dust devils without losing a lot of health, there are several methods that can be used to heal without bringing food along. Dust devils drop one or two ugthanki kebabs at a time, which can be consumed for a random amount of healing. The Regenerate ability can be used to heal while out of combat, at the cost of adrenaline; it is recommended to use this when at 100% adrenaline. The Vampyrism aura, scrimshaw or superior scrimshaw of Vampyrism, the off-hand enhanced excalibur sword, the Saradomin godsword or Soul Split ancient curse can all be used to heal as damage is dealt to the dust devils. Guthan's equipment is not recommended for use in the Smoke Dungeon, but can be used on monsters surrounding the dust devils in the Chaos Tunnels, to heal life points. The Bones to Peaches spell can be used to turn the dust devils' 100% bone drop into healing peaches, if unlocked from the Mage Training Arena, or a bunyip Summoning familiar can be used to heal over time. If players choose to use Soul Split, they should forego the use of Bones to Peaches, and should instead use a combination of the bonecrusher and demon horn or split dragontooth necklace Dungeoneering rewards to automatically restore Prayer points as they kill dust devils. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons and armour Herbs Runes Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * After an update on 17 June 2013, Dust Devils "have been made tougher and more aggressive". * Both "dirt devil" and "dust devil" are brands of a vacuum cleaner, hence the examine text; "The vacuumed face of evil". * Many of their drops are the colour of dragon metal (crimson charm, red d'hide vambraces). This often misleads players, making them think that they have received a dragon chainbody drop. However, due to the beam of light update, this should no longer be a problem. * In real life, dust devils are a miniature whirlwind strong enough to whip dust and leaves into the air. de:Staubteufel fi:Dust devil nl:Dust devil